


thrice‘4

by azureyibrewA



Category: One Piece
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureyibrewA/pseuds/azureyibrewA
Kudos: 6





	thrice‘4

随意扯开温莎结让喉咙松了松，萨波面不改色地蹲下咬上了艾斯的裤链，然后慢慢扯下。黑色的布料上已有斑驳的水渍。艾斯喘着粗气陷进酒红色的欧式沙发里，成为了摄像头的死角，而萨波在他的腿间试探底线，艾斯咬紧自己的下唇，羞耻得想找个地洞钻进去。  
“别这样，萨波...”艾斯轻轻糊弄萨波的头发想拒绝，“还在上班时间。”  
“别说话。”萨波抬头看了看红透脸的艾斯，笑着舔上了根部，刺激得艾斯颤抖不已。

气氛这么好为什么还要上班？萨波完全不介意被自己晾在大堂排队咨询的顾客的怨恨，他只想把艾斯弄哭。

艾斯的帽子歪歪扭扭地跌落在地毯上，外套被解开露出褶皱的衬衣，挺立的乳尖在白色的布料下面若隐若现仿佛能看到透出来的粉红。漆黑的西裤被脱到小腿，萨波把他的小家伙照顾得开始滴水，艾斯只能无助地抓扯光滑的皮质沙发，却什么也抓不住。  
萨波用牙轻擦过淌着透明液体的坚挺然后慢慢把龟头含住用舌尖打转，艾斯一把抓住萨波柔软的金发觉得自己快疯了。

“别这样。”艾斯第二次说这样的话，虽然他感觉萨波一点都没有听进去并且吞得更深，艾斯被刺激得度秒如年，精神已经快到极限了，“我...要射了。”  
萨波没有回答他，用牙轻咬了一下以示回答。艾斯就这样交代了出去，全部都射在了萨波嘴里。翻着白眼摊在沙发里语无伦次地说着对不起。  
萨波笑着起身看看迷糊的艾斯，喉结动了动，把液体全部都吞了下去。  
艾斯的眼睛里聚集起了液体，萨波看到那眼泪开始打转。艾斯半开的嘴巴，一个字都吐不出来，萨波舔舔自己的唇，又俯身把艾斯的外套扒下一半。

萨波的恶作剧偶尔就会诞生，应用在各种“欺负”艾斯的地方，只是艾斯每次都来不及生气就被亲吻平复了回去。

十五点三十分，比斯塔看着贵宾洽谈室的门已经关上半小时了，不知道是哪位大客户让萨波这么头疼。在萨波的在职生涯里，还没有出现过能在洽谈室难住他半小时以上的客户。哪怕是最为难的遗产纠纷，也能很快在他的颜值与口才下解决，直线降低了隔壁律师事务所的工作量。  
虽然比斯塔不认为自己比萨波颜值低，但有些偏爱萨波的客户他是真的搞不定。看了看指向十五点四十分的钟表，喝了一口玫瑰花茶，比斯塔觉得还是干好自己的业务比较重要。

“有...摄像头。”艾斯呜咽着想反抗什么，却被制服绊在了原地并被萨波轻轻压了下去。萨波的衣服除了领结其它都整齐如初，他单手解开了自己的皮带然后掏出了早已按捺不住的滚烫家伙，一边蹂躏着艾斯柔软的屁股，一边将挺立挤了进去。  
艾斯没办法再考虑更多东西了，他觉得这个男人的脸皮简直比金库的门还要厚，两人不禁都发出了失控的声音，汗水湿透了衬衣。

他们此时就像动物一样叠着，萨波咬着艾斯的耳朵，胸口贴着艾斯的背肌前后挪动着，一寸一寸将自己埋进艾斯更深的地方。艾斯的双手无处可抓于是被萨波十指扣住，透明的液体滴落在沙发，很容易被找到。  
萨波笑着舔舐着艾斯为了忍住哭泣而颤抖的脖颈，恨不得他整个人都沾上自己的味道。艾斯的下体却又硬到发痛无人体谅，萨波直接用力压低身子索性让艾斯蹭在了冰凉的皮革上。艾斯的呻吟刺激着萨波的神经，让忍让多时的液体终于灌进了想灌的地方。粘稠的白色从艾斯被磨到发红的穴口溢出，缓慢地顺着红嫩的大腿滑下漂浮在红色皮革上，既色情又显眼，萨波扶着艾斯的腰保持着姿势，他并不想从艾斯身体里退出来，单听着艾斯有气无力的喘气，下半身就又起了反应。

萨波被表白的次数远超过自己表白别人的次数，他也说不清楚为什么当时对着自己三米外艾斯一见钟情，可能是因为终于报复了家族纷争所以可以放下包袱恋爱，可能是因为他从艾斯身上看到了自己的影子，也可能只是他只是为了得到艾斯的身体。然而这些思绪到了这一步都化为了灰烬，他在他身体里只确认了一件自己能吓自己一跳的事情。

他想跟他共度一生。

只能听到肉体相撞的声音让艾斯快要耳鸣了，这里的隔音的确太过好。

最后的衬衣像要被扯烂一样脱到肩胛骨，能看到一个快要消失的吻痕和一口结痂一些时日的牙印，萨波愣了愣，然后狠狠地碾过艾斯敏感点，艾斯倒吸一口冷气被操得射了出来。

“是我留的，”马尔科的声音出现在门口的地方，不知道他在那已经站了多久，“我关掉了这里的摄像头。”  
萨波平静地抬头看向马尔科，只见他反手将门锁了上。


End file.
